Entre amis
by billy et menssa
Summary: TRADUCTION- ils n'imaginaient certainement pas à quel point decorer le square grimaud pour noël était agréable


Coucou tout le monde alors comme promis on est vendredi donc voilà un petit one-shot anglais que j'ai traduit à mes temps perdus si vous voulais lire l'original passait par Checkmated. J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Je remercie ici toutes les gentilles reviews reçues pour le dernier chapitre de romance, guerre et mystère, la suite arrive dans un mois à peu près. Pleins de bisous à bientôt.

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, sinf…snif…

**Between Friends** de sunshyndaisies traduit par Menssa.

Entre amis 

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron. »

« Permet moi de ne pas être d'accord. »

Hermione soupira et lui jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur par dessus son épaule. Elle n'utilisait pas ce regard très souvent, seulement lorsqu'il devenait insupportablement odieux, et habituellement il lui suffisait de quelques secondes pour cesser de rire-- enfin quand il ne l'énervait pas juste pour s'amuser.

Quelque fois elle avait la nette impression que Ron Weasley agissait de cette manière pour la mettre délibérément hors d'elle.

« Allez, elle serait la première à l'admettre. » dit-il sa bouche s'incurvant en un sourire satisfait. « Tonks sait à quelle point elle est maladroite-- ne le dit-elle pas à tout le monde lorsqu'elle se présente? »

« Oui mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'aimerai pas non plus être réprimandé pour ça. »

Ron fit un bruit bizarre, qui ressemblait à un rire dissimulé par une toux. Hermione lui lança un regard furieux.

« N'importe qui aurait pu casser ce miroir, tu sais. » dit-elle « c'était un accident. En plus Fol œil a été capable de le réparer rapidement, non? »

« Si fol œil devait réparer tout les miroirs qu'elle casse, cela nous prendrai toute la journée pour tout décorer. » dit-il « Et personne ne la réprimande. Sirius a juste pensé qu'elle serait sans danger dans le couloir. » Il s'arrêta penchant la tête de côté, puis il plissa les yeux à la vue de quelque chose derrière elle.

« Hmm… je pense que la cheminée a besoin de plus de houx, non? »

Hermione se retourna pour regarder à nouveau, légèrement ennuyé par le fait qu'il ait raison.

« Comment es tu devenu si bon pour les décorations de noël? »

Ron haussa les épaules « M'man, j'supose » dit-il « Noël est important chez moi. Elle aime tout décoré. Elle fait de nouvelles décorations tout les ans et nous devons l'aider. »

Surprise, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette révélation inattendue, riant doucement lorsqu 'elle vit le bout de ses oreilles rougir.

« ça doit être bien. »

Les joues de Ron commencèrent à imiter ses oreilles. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Viens aide moi à chercher un peu plus de houx, d'accord? »

Il se mit à genoux près d'une boîte et commença à la fouiller. Chaque fois qu'il sortait une branche de houx, elle ne semblait pas à son goût, car il fronçait son nez, la remettait dans la boite et se rabaissait pour en trouver une autre. Hermione s'agenouilla à ses côtés, plongea sa main dans la boite et sortit quelque chose qui semblait plutôt bien - avant qu'elle réalise que ce n'était pas du tout du houx. C'était du gui.

« Er…On devrai pas accrocher ça quelque part, aussi. »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle se sentait nerveuse soudainement. _Il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être, n'est ce pas?_ Elle oublia toute pensée de nervosité lorsqu'elle vit une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux de Ron.

_Que Ron Weasley pouvait bien trouver de drôle à propos d'une branche de gui?_

« D'accord, j'irai l'accrocher dans l'entrée alors. » Dit-il, la lui enlevant des mains et se redressant avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique se soit. Il semblait combattre le rire qui montait en lui mais il était clair qu'il perdait lamentablement cette bataille.

« Quoi? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par quoi? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Tu ne veux pas me raconter ta plaisanterie? » Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre, elle désigna le gui maintenant accroché sur le dessus de la porte. « Pourquoi souris-tu? »

Le sourire de Ron s'affaissa. « Rien…ça me rappelle juste quelque chose. »

« Oh? »

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être si transparente mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle était trop curieuse. Ron semblait conscient de ça car son sourire réapparut.

« D'accord » dit-il enfin, regardant à l'extérieur à la recherche d'un quelconque importuns, puis il revint vers la cheminée et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Juste ne dit pas à Harry que je te l'ai dit, OK? J'ai juré que je ne dirai jamais un mot de tout ça. »

Maintenant elle était encore plus curieuse.

« Je ne dirai rien je te le promet. »

« Bien apparemment le baiser avec Cho avait commencé à cause d'une de ses choses. » Dit-il pointant le gui. Il semblait retenir son amusement jusqu'à ce que ce soit devenu insupportable et il laissa finalement échapper un éclat de rire. « Tu peux croire ça? Je veux dire, c'est la plus vieille ruse du monde, non? »

Hermione se sentit rougir. « Je ..Je ne sais pas, je suppose… »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Quoi? » puis après une pause, « Oh »

Elle fuit son regard, incapable de supporter sa façon de la regarder, mais elle sentait toujours ses yeux posé sur elle alors qu'elle contemplait le houx de la cheminée.

« Tu veux dire…Tu n'as jamais… »

« Non » dit-elle, grinçant des dents. « Je n'ai jamais… »

« Oh. »

Elle l'entendit traîner ses pieds comme si il balançait tout son poids d'un pied un l'autre.

« Oh » dit-il une troisième fois.

« Honnêtement Ron pourquoi sembles tu si surpris? »

Il sembla pris de court lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, comme si il ne savait pas comment réagir. Finalement, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

« Je sais pas, je ..Je pense…Je pensais que…Viktor- »

« Viktor! » Le rire s'échappa de sa bouche avant même qu'elle puisse le retenir, mais son cerveaux repris possession de ses cordes vocales et toussa pour se reprendre. « Pardon, mais…bien, je ne peux pas croire que tu penses… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'aurait rien essayé après le bal l'année dernière. » Dit-il d'une voix légèrement colérique.

Hermione se remit à rire « Bien… Il n'a rien fait. »

Pendant un moment elle pensa avoir vu quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à du soulagement dans ses yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas être sûre, et puis elle se demanda pourquoi elle verrait ça dans ses yeux en premier lieu.

Elle haussa les épaules, repoussant ses pensées au loin et lui retourna la question.

« Et toi, alors? »

Ron était revenu à l'une des boîtes, attrapant un bonhomme en pain d'épice qui gigotait dans sa main essayant de s'enfuir.

« Oh calmes toi! d'accord? » lui cria t-il, puis sans regarder Hermione, il demanda « Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec moi? »

Il n'allait pas lui rendre la tache facile, réalisa t-elle. Pas que ce fut réellement une surprise.

« As tu déjà… »

Il la regarda et sourit comme pour la défier de dire ses mots à voix haute. Il adorait ça, cet idiot.

« Embrasser quelqu'un. »

Le bonhomme en pain d'épice parvint à s'échapper de la main de Ron. il jura doucement (_à son grand énervement_) puis le rattrapa et l'accrocha sur le bord de la cheminée, évitant toujours sa question.

« Tu as décidé de ne pas me répondre? »

Il rit doucement puis la regarda, son regard fixe et indéchiffrable l' énervant d'une façon inattendue.

« Hermione tu es avec moi chaque minutes de chaque jours. Qu'est ce que tu penses? »

« Pas chaque minutes. » dit-elle « Il y a ..il y a cette semaine, tu te souviens? Juste après la fin de l'année dernière. »

« Oh ouais » dit -il, un sourire rêveur illuminant son visage. « Cette merveilleuse et inoubliable semaine, quand j'ai sauté sur la première fille que j'ai vu à « Ottery st Catchpole » (desoler on a pas pris le temps de chercher l'équivalent français) et que je l'ai embrassé passionnément toute la journée… »

Hermione sentit ses joues se réchauffer. « D'accord si tu n'aimes pas la question, tu avais juste à le dire! »

Le sourire de Ron la rendit encore plus stupide, si c'était possible. Une mèche de ses cheveux se détacha de sa queue de cheval et tomba dans ses yeux, Hermione la repoussa ennuyé.

« Bien tu n'as pas besoin d'être si blessante à ce sujet. »

« Je ne suis pas blessante! » dit-elle. « Je te pose une simple question et comme à ton habitude tu l'évites- »

Il souleva un de ses sourcils. « Je l'évite? »

Pourquoi devait-il toujours la provoquer? À présent elle s'était laissé emporté et disait des choses qui n'avait aucun sens.

« Oh peu importe… »

Elle aurait voulut qu'il arrête de la regarder comme ça. Mme Weasley ne lui avait-elle pas appris qu'il était malpolis de dévisager les gens? Il détourna finalement son regard mais seulement pour une seconde car quelques instants après il la regarda à nouveau un sourire timide aux lèvres.

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. » dit-il. « Voilà tu es contente? »

Ces mots la prirent totalement par surprise, elle ne put que le regarder, clignant stupidement des yeux.

« Qu…Quoi? »

Une rougeur violente envahi ses joues et il laissa échapper un rire incrédule.

« Si tu penses que je vais répéter ça, tu es folle -- et je te le dis de la manière la plus gentille possible. »

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle sourit. Cela parut adoucir Ron également car il en fit de même.

« Bien tu sais c'est pas vraiment bon pour l'ego d'un homme de dire ça. »

« Oh Ron, mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte. »

Il renifla. « Si tu le dis. » murmura t-il. « Moi et Neville sommes les derniers à ne pas avoir… » Il s'arrêta ses épaules s'abaissant involontairement sous l'humiliation. « Bien disons juste que je n'apprécie pas vraiment avoir quelque chose en commun avec Neville et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de _ça_. »

Hermione essaya de ne pas laisser son sourire s'agrandir encore. « Oh. »

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fais penser ça de toute façon? »

« Quoi? »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « Que j'avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un? »

« Oh, bien… »

Pourquoi avait-elle pensé ça? Il n'y avaient eu aucun signe explicite, en y pensant bien. Ron avait raison, il passait tellement de temps ensemble--encore plus cette année avec leur devoir de préfets-- alors pourquoi avait-elle ce drôle de pressentiment qui refusait de s'en aller lorsqu'elle y pensait.

Alors elle se souvint, il y avait eu une fois. Cette conversation à l'origine de celle d'aujourd'hui.

« Je crois…je …je n'étais pas sure après ta réaction envers Harry et Cho… Tu sais quand il nous a parlé du baiser… »

Ron ne put cacher son expression surprise, il continua à la regarder fixement son regard la rendant presque…vulnérable. Elle mordilla sa lèvre.

« C'est juste que tu semblais… »

« Ouais… »

Il voulait absolument lui faire dire ça?

« On aurait dit que tu savait de quoi tu parlais. »

Il se mit à rire. « Bien, ça ne venait pas de mon expérience personnelle. Je t'assure. »

Comme si il sentait une distraction de la part de Ron, le petit bonhomme de pain d'épice sauta du montant de la cheminée et vint donner un coup de pied à Ron mais il se recula bien vite quand celui-ci fit mine de vouloir l'écraser du talon.

« Petits idiots. » grogna t-il.

Hermione fut reconnaissant au petit bonhomme d'abaisser la tension, elle lui offrit un sourire sympathique alors qu'il se réfugia dans une boîte et s'enroula dans du papier doré. Au bout d'un moment, Ron se mit à bouger en direction du sapin suppliant les fées accrochées en guise de décoration de rester à leur place.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité de silence tendu entre eux, il se décida finalement à parler:

« Hermione? »

« Oui? »

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé… »

Il s'arrêta. Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau.

« Er…peu importe. »

« Quoi? »

Ron détourna son attention vers les fées, en en remettant une en place alors qu'elle essayait de sauter sur une branche plus basse.

« Je me demandais juste si…Tu n'as jamais pensé à ce que ça pourrait faire. »

Il grognait entre ses dents et elle se demanda si elle l'avait bien compris. Son cœur lui se mettait à battre follement.

« Penser à… »

« Comment se serait. » Il la regarda hésitant. « Tu sais, embrasser quelqu'un. »

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer. « Je… »

Une autre fée sauta de sa branche mais Ron n'y faisait pas attention. Il était trop occupé à regarder Hermione, la faisant se sentir observer au microscope.

« Désolé. » dit-il soudainement, commençant à se retourner. « C'était une question stupide- »

« Parfois. »

Il la regarda avec effarement. Hermione aurait voulut que le sol s'ouvre sous elle et l'engloutisse.

« Wow » dit-il. « Wow, je ne me serai jamais douté que tu répondrai ça. »

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie? » Ne voulant pas paraître si vexé.

« Rien, c'est juste… » Il paraissait chercher les mots justes. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peu-être le regard un peu trop accusateur. « Bien je pensais que se serait des pensées pas assez constructives et pratiques pour toi. Tu sais…ça pourrait te détourner de l'école et tout… »

Maintenant elle était réellement offensée.

« Je ne suis pas faîtes de livres, tu sais! »

« Je sais! » dit-il rapidement conscient d'avoir dit une mauvaise chose. « Je ne voulais pas dire… »

« Croit le ou non Ron, mais je suis capable de sentiments si peu _pratique_. »

Il sourit la prenant pas surprise. Elle le regarda suspicieuse mais il semblait sincèrement désolé, il chuchota. « C'est parce que tu n'as pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café. »

Elle sentit sa bouche la trahir par un sourire. Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever mais elle lui donna une guirlande à la place. Il rit et la plaça un peu au hasard sur l'arbre.

« Je suppose qu'on trouvera comment c'est un jour ou l'autre. » dit t-elle.

Elle sentait son regard sur elle.

« Trouver quoi? »

Elle se releva et se plaça devant lui, attrapa la guirlande et la réarrangea un peu mieux.

« Les baisers. » Elle le regarda sentant son ventre se serrer sous l'intensité de son regard. « Ce que ça fait d'embrasser quelqu'un. »

« Oh. » dit-il, riant doucement. « C'est vrai. »

Elle retourna vers la boîte à la recherche d'autres guirlandes, le sentant la suivre de près. Elle n'était pas préparé à l'électricité qui la traversa alors que leur mains se frôlèrent dans le carton pendant un bref moment avant que tout deux se retirent rapidement.

Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles. Elle était sure qu'il pouvait entendre sa respiration. _Merlin, respirait-elle toujours si fort? _

« D'accord, ne rit pas… »

Hermione reprit ses esprits, rien de bon n'était jamais arrivé après le début d'une telle phrase.

« Je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre, non? »

Serait-il en train de …rougir?

« Bien, » Il chuchotait. « J'espère que si au contraire…Er…c'est… »

« Quoi? »

Les oreilles de Ron brûlaient, elles étaient presque du même rouge que ses cheveux. Hermione retint son souffle.

« Nous sommes amis, vrai? »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle espérait mais ce n'était certainement pas cette question. Elle le regarda étonné, se demandant pourquoi il posait une telle question et encore plus pourquoi ça l'embêtait tellement.

« Bien sur. » dit-elle. « Pourquoi-- »

Mais il ne la regardait plus, il était penché dans l'encadrement de la porte comme pour vérifier que les voix qui chuchotaient pour ne pas réveiller Mme Black ne s'approchaient pas.

« Quelqu'un nous écoute? »

Il fit non de la tête. « Je ne pense pas. Ils mettent du gui dans le couloir… » Il se tourna vers elle à nouveau. « J'était juste en train de me dire… »

« Oui? »

« Ils semblent très occupés là bas et…je suis sur que personne ne, …bien… »

Son ventre était maintenant douloureux bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Ron semblait réunir tout son courage pour pouvoir lui demander quelque chose, mais les mots ne semblait pas vouloir sortir.

Finalement il se décida à parler. « Alors qu'en penses tu? »

Elle le dévisagea. « Si tu essayais d'être plus clair cette fois ci, Ron? »

Il soupira, visiblement frustré. « Très bien. Comme aucun de nous n'as jamais….embrassé quelqu'un….et que nous voulons savoir ce que ça fait…. »

Non, non, il n'était pas réellement en train de demander…

« C'est la meilleur façon de savoir, tu ne penses pas? »

Il l'avait dit.

« Je veux dire nous sommes amis… »

Hermione avait soudainement développé une intense haine pour le mot _ami_.

« …et il n'y a aucune pression, et aucun….tu sais, aucun sentiments peu pratiques qui rentre en compte. »

Les derniers mots sonnaient plus comme une question que comme une simple affirmation. Ou peut être c'était elle qui l'imaginait, qui l'espérait.

« Dis quelque chose. »

« Je… »

Ron eut un mouvement de recul. « Tu détestes cette idée. » Il commença à gratter le l'arrière de sa tête. « Je me demande bien ce que je pensais de toute façon- »

« D'accord. »

Il s'arrêta dans son demi-tour puis tout doucement il reposa les yeux sur elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire? »

C'était une bonne question. La panique monta en elle quand elle réalisa que sans réfléchir elle avait dit la première chose qui était passé dans son esprit.

« Bien…Pourquoi pas? »

« Ouais » dit-il essayant de la rassurer. « Pourquoi pas? »

« Je veux dire…c'est juste entre amis. »

Oui, oui, c'était juste ça, pas besoin de paniquer.

« C'est vrai, entre amis. »

« D'accord. »

Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, elle aurait certainement du y réfléchir un peu plus après tout. Il s'approchait et elle s'approchait et…Merlin ses cils frôlaient les siens…

Elle le sentit, plus qu'elle ne le vit sourire.

« Quoi? » dit-elle, le sentant se reculer légèrement.

« Tu as de la poudre de fée sur le nez. »

« Poudre de fée? »

Il glissa un doigt le long de son nez, puis souffla sur la poussière qui brillait au bout de son doigt. « Les fées. Tu te souviens? De l'arbre de noël. »

« Oh…Oui. »

Sa bouche était sur la sienne avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, pressant doucement comme pour demander la permission. Et elle lui donna avec plaisir.

Puis son instinct prit le dessus.

Il avait le goût épicé du cidre qu'il avait bu plus tôt dans la soirée, de la douce cannelle et de la muscade. Son goût était exactement tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé, bien qu'elle ne souvienne pas vraiment l'avoir jamais imaginé. Elle le sentait sourire contre ses lèvres, lever sa main pour caresser sa joue et au moment même où elle sentit la douce pression de sa langue contre la sienne, un terrible et très inopportuns cri les sépara.

« Sale traître à leur sang!! Sortez de ma demeure- »

« Oh Sirius je suis désolé…Je te jure ce parapluie et sortit de je ne sais où!! »

Quand son cœur glissa enfin hors de sa gorge, Hermione réussit à rire. Elle releva la tête et vit Ron rire aussi mais leur hilarité s'arrêta bien vite laissant place à un silence maladroit. Hermione lui sourit.

« Apparemment on a finit. » dit-il doucement et comme pour clarifier ses pensées il rajouta: « Avec la décoration, je veux dire. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Oui, je pense que nous avons accrocher toutes les guirlandes que cette pièce puisse supporter. »

Il ne fit que sourire, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer.

« On devrait probablement sortir. »

« D'accord… »

« Hermione- »

« Ron- »

Il laissa échapper un autre rire nerveux. « C'était… »

Elle retint son souffle. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur puis finit sa phrase.

« …super. »

Elle le regarda interdite, sa bouche essayant de former des mots qui ne voulait pas sortir de sa gorge.

Il sourit à nouveau et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, s'arrêtant près de la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois pour la regarder. « Tu viens? »

Finalement elle réussit à parler.

« Juste derrière toi. »

Bon, ben voilà. Mignon non? Je mets et dès ce soir à la suite de changements alors si vous avez des demandes particulière c'est maintenant pour ceux que ça intéresse il va avoir un nouveau chapitre de Nightmove qui sera malheureusement l'avant dernier puisque l'auteur ne se décide pas à écrire la suite. Bisous à Bientôt et s'il-vous plait laissez nous une petite review.


End file.
